The Biostatistics Shared Resource Facility (BSRF) is a Markey Cancer Center (MCC)-managed resource providing comprehensive and centralized support that is readily accessible to cancer center investigators. The specific aims of the BSRF encompass support during study planning and study conduct and at the final stage of each project. In order to achieve these aims, our services are categorized broadly into: 1) study planning, power, and sample size calculations for grant applications, clinical trials, population-based studies, and preclinical experiments; 2) statistical analyses, including interim and final analysis for the entire spectrum of cancer research studies; 3) statistical programming for data quality control and data processing; and 4) mentoring, teaching, and general consultation to MCC investigators. We also collaborate closely with MCC's Clinical Research and Data Management SRF, Cancer Research Informatics SRF, and other MCC shared facilities. The shared resource personnel include six faculty statisticians, two master's-level statisticians, and a faculty bioinformatician. Collectively, they have extensive cancer-specific experience, expertise, and ongoing collaborations with investigators involved in studies ranging from laboratory, in vitro, in vivo studies in mouse models of cancer, translational, and bioinformatics studies in clinical samples, clinical trials, and population-based intervention studies. BSRF personnel are highly integrated with investigators across all research programs and interact closely with other SRFs at MCC to ensure comprehensive and seamless support. With personnel who are well-versed in all aspects of the biostatistical needs of MCC investigators, the dedicated BSRF team adds significant value to the conduct of research at the MCC.